


The Most Important Rule

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: After their son leaves out his toys which causes Hermione to break her leg, she and Sirius decide to set down some rules.





	The Most Important Rule

"Okay," Hermione said proudly as she slapped down a piece of parchment on the table. She grinned at Sirius from across the table. "Let's do this. The less time we take, the more time we have to enforce them." She paused, sucking on the end of her sugar quill. "How about…pick up your toys?"

Sirius nodded. "Sounds good."

Hermione scribbled it down. "Eat all of your vegetables?"

"Sounds good."

"Bedtime is at 8:30?"

"Okay."

"Always call your father a moron?"

"Okay."

Hermione threw the quill at her husband. "Sirius! You're not listening!"

"Well it's really boring, Hermione!" He handed her back the quill she had thrown. "Why does he need all of these rules? Shouldn't it be common sense?"

"Apparently not!" She gestured to her leg wrapped in plaster. The previous week, she had fallen down several flights of stairs due to their son leaving his skateboard on the top step.

"Okay, okay. Point taken." He sighed. "But can you write all the rules?"

"Fine," She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can I give some input?"

"Yeah," she said, delighted.

"Never ever walk into mommy and daddy's room if mommy is screaming Oh yes, Sirius! There! Oh Merlin!"

Blushing, Hermione nodded and wrote down the most important rule of all.


End file.
